vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jung Eun-Ji
|-|SS Class Hero= |-|SSS Class Hero= |-|Immortal= Summary Jung Eun-Ji is one of the main protagonists of the manhwa, Her Hero A girl born with the most potential in regards to latent ability, leading her to achieve everyone's expectations of her, which eventually led her to explode, giving her a truma Now grown, she attends a High School with the Sunbae whom she loves and adores, Kang Tae-Gu, whom who'd later lead her into a series of battles regarding his past Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Jung Eun-Ji Origin: Her Hero Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 17 Years Old | Unknown, likely 22 Years Old | Unknown, likely 32 Years Old Classification: SS Class Hero | SSS Class Hero | Fear, The Strongest Hero, The Worst Hero, The Strongest Biological Being, The Monster Slayer, God, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Aura, Duplication, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Likely Limited Martial Arts | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Teleportation | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Self-Destruction, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (Created countless huge explosions which encompassed several buildings each with her Cassius Longinus Replica, dispersed the clouds along with the Chimera during their Beam struggle, and stated to be the equal of the Chimera) | At least Town level, likely higher (Effortlessly killed a SS Class Villain) | At least Town level, likely higher (Created a Physic Beam which encompassed countless buildings, created an explosion which encompassed countless buildings, created an explosion which left a huge crater, and created another explosion which encompassed countless buildings) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher (Blocked a gunshot near her head and landed from the sky to a building instantly) | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least High Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher (Matched the Chimera's blows) | At least Town Class, likely higher | At least Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Dispersed an Energy Beam from the Chimera, took a blow from the Chimera, and took another blow from the Chimera) | At least Town level, likely higher | At least Town level, likely higher Stamina: Average Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average | Average | Mindless Weaknesses: Hearing bullet shots can trigger her childhood past | None notable | Filled with bloodlust against Monsters, not caring about the lives of anyone and will self-destruct once she realizes there are no more Monsters alive Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Defeated a Monster that could break a wall * Attack Potency - Slightly cracked the ground * Attack Potency - Slightly dealt damage to a school fence * Speed - Defeated a Monster before they could even fight back * Speed - Landed from the sky to the ground in a short time frame * Durability - Survived a bullet with no damage at point blank range * Durability - Survived a knife stab with no damage * Attack Potency - Immortal Broke down towns, destroyed cities, and even erased countries * Attack Potency - Immortal Created an explosion which encompassed a few buildings * Attack Potency - Immortal Created another explosion which encompassed a few buildings * Attack Potency - Immortal Gathered energy around a few buildings * Attack Potency - Immortal Surpassed the limits of Humans and Monsters alike and almost reached the level of Gods Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|SS Class Hero= Aura: Can manifest her Aura Duplication: : Physic Clone: Creates clones of herself Extrasensory Perception: Can sense Evil Energy Flight: Can naturally fly Forcefield Creation: : Physic Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around her Power Nullification: Has the power to nullify any incoming danger such as powers and poisons Telekinesis: : Telekinesis Charged: Charges up her Telekinesis : Physic Fist: Envelops her fist with her Telekinesis : Physic Blade: Creates a Blade made out of her Telekinesis : Physic Lance: Creates a Lance made out of her Telekinesis : Physic Blast: Creates a Beam made out of her Telekinesis : Physic Marionette: Creates a Marionette based off of her made out of her Telekinesis : Marionette Cassius Longinus Replica: Creates a replica of the Cassius Longinus made out of her Telekinesis, throwing it at her target, creating large explosions : Marionette Physic Barrage: Creates a gigantic ball made out of her Telekinesis, in which countless Beams will spawn out of the ball to target the enemy : Marionette Eternal Cyclone: Creates a gigantic cyclone made out of her Telekinesis, enveloping her target from within : Marionette Physic Weapon All Series: Creates every weapon made out of her Telekinesis : Marionette Titan Blast: Creates a Beam made out of her Telekinesis Mind Manipulation Resistance: Can resist Cho Si-Hyung's Mind Control |-|SSS Class Hero= Teleportation: : Teleport: Can teleport to a location |-|Immortal= Self-Destruction: Can self-destruct, creating a huge explosion around her Telekinesis: : Physic Pillar: Creates a huge explosion around her made out of her Telekinesis, creating a Pillar that goes up to the Heavens : Physic Burst: Creates a huge explosion around her made out of her Telekinesis : Physic Rise: Rises forth her Telekinesis from underneath, creating a huge explosion around her : Physic Finger Beam: Creates a Beam from within her finger Transformation: : The Angel's Wings: Creates a set of wings behind her back Key: SS Class Hero | SSS Class Hero | Immortal Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Her Hero Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Transformation Users